


Aiming for vengeance

by somethinggonewrong



Category: Homestuck, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Humanstuck, Minor Original Character(s), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinggonewrong/pseuds/somethinggonewrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia is the last Megido. Her family was wiped out by the Serkets. She and Ciel Phantomhive form an alliance. Insanity begins, bonds form and strengthen, and ships sail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aiming for vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> I hated writing this. My cousin constantly annoyed me while I tried to write this. He hates crossovers as well, so he tried to stop me.

Damara had been killed. So had their mother. All thanks to the Serkets, Aradia was alone. No mother, no sister, no father. Alone. So, the girl, at the age of nine, had been given charge of the Megido family business, which was in the field of clothing, along with the Maryams. She’d hardened into an emotionless, but destructive shell. She lived in the Maryam household.

“Aradia!” Kanaya called. Aradia picked up one of the multiple broken statues. This one had been a frog once, now just a head. “Its another dress for me to try.... Do you want to accompany me?” she asked it. There was no response, but the spirits whispered in her ears. She settled the frog on her desk and left her room. Kanaya was waiting in the dressing room, a pretty, but torn and tattered dress in hand. “We are going to a costume party,” the youngest Maryam said with a small smile. “Who’s?” Aradia asked. This was the most interest she’d shown in years. The spirits’ voices became agitated. Kanaya shrugged. “Porrim never told me,” the other girl said. Aradia nodded.

Aradia slid into the dress easily. She looked as dead as she felt. Which was to say, very dead. Dead, but beautiful. She slipped on a torn and beat-up mask and wore no shoes, but very ripped up tights. “Perfect!” Kanaya stated with a small clap. Kanaya was dressed as a male servant. Then, she gave Aradia a terribly tattered teddy bear to finish it off.

Porrim awaited them outside the room, looking like a girl in one of Shakespeare’s plays. Quickly, the two gushed over how ‘adorable’ she was before leaving.

Aradia stood out most. She wasn’t left alone before she said,

“The spirits are not pleased. The spirits hate your presences here.” Anyone that surrounded her became unnaturally pale. Most ran away from her, and the air around her became dark and unknowingly terrifying. She hid a while until someone approached her.

It was a tall male servant. The spirits told her that much. “Hello,” she greeted without turning. Her hands drummed impatiently at heru sides. The spirits did not like this man at all; and neither did she. His smile was sickly sweet and he had eyes nearly a rust red as hers were. He was much more pale than she was, as her skin was tanned beautifully. “Hello,” he responded. She hated the sound of his voice. Not a surprise. The Megido hated most things. “What do you want?” she demanded, a bit more rudely (and emotionally) than she had meant for the words to come out. “My master would like to speak with you,” the servant said. “And what if the spirits and I say ‘no’?” she inquired. “I’m afraid I cannot accept it,” the servant said politely. “Fine,” the Megido muttered. The voices in her head screamed against it. She was reluctant, but she followed the man to the spot where his ‘master’ was.

The boy was about her age, with an eye-patch, navy blue hair, and... Aradia did not feel the need to describe the costume to herself. She just focused on the boy’s facial features. “Hello,” she stated, monotonously with a straight face. She blinked and tilted her head a bit to the side.

“What do you need of me?” she asked, no curiosity coming into her voice. “My name is Ciel Phantomhive, and I’d like to make a deal,” the boy stated confidently. “And what is the deal, then?” she asked. “Do you have revenge you’d like to accomplish?” he asked. Aradia raised a brow behind the mask. “And do you?”

Little did Aradia know, her life was about to change.

**Author's Note:**

> No hate please. I already don't like it. But, I'm actually going to try to finish this. I'm aiming for 1 million words total.


End file.
